High School!
by fictionlover94
Summary: Brent/heremes, and hestia/Aubrie are your guides to the gods in modern day high school. Telling you who is who and what not. Follow them through out of normal school day.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't own greek myths. And I really don't think I can. Anyway this is what the greek gods and goddesses would be like when they get reincarnated in high school modern age. One god at a time, with Hermes/Brent and Aubrie/Hestia as your guides. **

**I don't have a grammar or spelling check on my computer. Please don't bug me about it, I did my best. **

Aubrie DuMoulin looked at herself in the mirror. Her frizzy brown hair she could do nothing with. Once more, jean flowing knee lengh skirt and white long shirt with a long brown zip up blouse. That was a good enough outfit for the first day of high school. She slipped on her gym shoes and ankle socks. She sighed here goes nothing.

After prying her little cousins, Abril and Kyle off of both her legs she took one of the first seats on the bus.

"You new?" asked a boy in the front seat, and she sat next to him. Several girls shot her a dirty look, the boy was cute a bit. He had wavy red hair and warm blue eyes. A dimple was on his left cheek when he smiled. A soccer uniform top hung to his chest.

"I'm Brent Yearwood. Nickname of the year Hermes, messanger of the gods. I talk to everybody, knows who is who and such. Stick with me and you'll be fine." He flashed her a smile that made her cover her own mouth. She was supposed to get braces, and taking care of the kids, she forgot to brush.

"Do you have a breath mint, or something?" He handed her a stick of gum and she gratefully accepted.

"So um whose that?" said a boy that had on a tie died purple, green, and red button up shirt on and tan shorts.

"Jason Andrews. Word is that he drinks wine until he is drunk every night. He's a senior and repeated nearly every grade at least once. A little loopy at times. You have to get used to that.

"Heeeey new girl. Ason Jandrews at your service milady." Then he walked back to the last seat and crashed down.

"Don't worry he usually sleeps it off and is fine. He's cool though he can get you out of gym and classes you don't like. He also can sneak in and out of campus to get you a McDonald's meal" The bus lurched to a stop and there was the new High School Aubrie would attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrie looked over at Brent when he rolled his eyes at the girl coming toward him. She looked like she was wearing a uniform rather then the normal clothes that everybody else wore.

"That's Celeste Doyle, she's really smart. On the honor society and student council. Most likely she was assigned to show you around. She's pretty cool for a junior. Most of the others are a little loopy since that is when kids take a ACT and SAT."

"I can understand that. I was supposed to be a junior until I took the test and they told me to stay a sophomore." She giggled and Brent eyed her up and down one more time.

"I wouldn't say you could pass for one. You look like a sophomore you are." She looked down at her self and didn't say anything more. Instead she meet his eyes and then looked away. Celeste Doyle peered over at her behind her wire rimmed glasses.

"Are you Aubrie DuMoulin?" She asked in a care free but confident voice. Her green plaid skirt fanned out a bit behind her and settled around her hips nicely. Her dark navy blue sweater vest covered her quarter lengh blouse that made her oversized clothes look a bit baggy.

"Uh ye-yes I am-"

"I'm Celeste Doyle, student council president. I see you have meet Brent Yearwood." He then saluted her with his right hand while his other hand rested on his Nylon backpack.

"Hi, are you supposed to show me around?"

"Yes and I can see that Brent would also like to so he can come along with us." Aubrie smiled and she pulled out her schedule. Celeste studied it and looked down the hall.

"Mr. Schwartz is your first period history teacher. He is pretty well educated and all of us on the Student council love him-"

"All the girls on the student council have a crush on him,"interuppeted Brent. He still had that smile on his face and Celeste sent him an amused look that said oh please.

"Yes he is a great teacher. You won't go to classes today of course, they start tomorrow. This is for all of the new students and freshman. Brent is here to amuse the new kids about school gossip." Then she lead them to the 2nd floor to Mrs. Vega's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the door of Mrs. Vega's room was a really cute guy that had to be a senior. He had on a short sleeve white button up top and knee lengh khaki shorts. His eyes was a stormy grey color and a dimpled chin.

"Hi Celeste," he said to her and she barely batted an eye lash when he said that to her. A girl with long blond hair walked up to them. The girl shot Celeste an evil look that said mine.

"Hi, and Good luck on the basketball game Gabe," she said and pulled the kids down the hall. She was staring straight ahead and pretended not to stare at the girl who was giggling with Gabe the basketball Star.

"Um I'm guessing a greek mythology theme around here. Let me guess Gabe is Zues, the blond is Hera?" She was getting better at this.

"You better believe it. Btw the blond has a name her name is Victoria, Tori Anderson. You don't want to make her mad-"

"She can get very jealous," finished Aubrie.

"Hey bro," said a girl with shoulder lengh brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. She didn't look like the athletic type. She more looked like the type that would be in book club.

'Hey, Aubrie this is my sister, Selene. She's okay for a twin sister." Twin? They looked nothing alike!

"Hi, hey join the archery team its a thriving sport you know," she handed her a flier and took off into an art room.

"She's crazy about that sport. Once she 'accidently' damaged all the surrounding trees. But hey if it weren't for that sport. She'd be nothing but a recluse." He looked at her and smiled. She was a good listener.

"Any way this way to Mrs. Hekates room..."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT!**

**Hey I want to say thank you too all of the people who have read this. **

**I've had 46 hits and 21 visitors. SO I'm personally thanking those people who have been reading this and not leaving this. This story is over for now. From this I have an idea to write a book on Greek Mythology and this story gave me the idea and I'm abandoning the fanfiction to write the book and finish my other fanfictions. **

**Again thanks for the 21 visitors and 46 hits! **


End file.
